


Kiss It Better

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Medical Kink, Minor Injuries, Mommy Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Hana and Angela try out some doctor-patient roleplay. It goes splendidly.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even posted all my kinktobers over here but here I am pretending this is a femslash February fic lol
> 
> (This is a WIP I started back in August and finally got around to finishing)
> 
> The specifics of this AU are vague and unimportant but Hana is a retired esports player who now streams from home and Angela is a very successful doctor and they are girlfriends

Angie sighed at her laptop as she closed out of the news page. It wasn’t really worth looking at anymore, not when the only thing it managed to do was upset her. She glanced at the TV, which was currently streaming a competitive MOBA match that one of Hana’s friends was participating in. It wasn’t a game Angela was familiar with, but she watched the characters amble across the screen with mild interest.

Hana was enraptured, muttering encouragements under her breath as her friend’s team meleed and ulted their way to victory. She was at the kitchen counter, cutting lemons to infuse with her tea. Angela smiled at her girlfriend’s determined pout and pulled up her social media feed.

The knife Hana was holding clattered to the floor. “Ow! Ah! Angie! Ow -- itburnsitburnsitburns owowowow.” Hana was clutching her hand, glaring at the trickle of blood that was curling over her wrist. 

Angie was up in a flash, pulling Hana so her hand was over the sink and gently running warm water over the cut. She grabbed a cloth and pressed it to the still bleeding wound. “Hold this there,” she said. “I’ll go get the first aid kit.”

Hana dutifully applied pressure to the wound and in less than a minute Angie had returned with the first aid kit.

Years of working in a hospital meant that Angela’s first aid kit was well stocked and much more extensive than those in most homes. She grabbed gauze and tape and some antibacterial ointment and then lifted Hana so she was sitting on the kitchen counter.

“It’s deep, but you won’t need stitches,” Angela noted as she pressed the gauze over the washed cut. Hana was quiet, watching Angela’s fingers as she wrapped tape in a careful pattern around her hand. “Are there games you can play that won’t require you to move it too much?”

Hana frowned for a second. “Maybe something handheld, or a mouse-based game.” She hugged Angie. “Thanks for patching me up.”

Angela smiled and kissed Hana’s temple. “I’m going to clean up in here, okay? Drink some water and put the first aid kit away.”

The knife was still on the floor, so Angie washed it in the sink before throwing out any of the contaminated lemons. She put everything else away and disinfected the counters and floors. 

Hana had disappeared, though her friend’s game was still running on the TV. Angela wandered to the bedroom, but there was still no sign of her. Curiously, the first aid kit was sitting on the bed. Angela shrugged and made her way to the game room.

Hana was picking through her things, probably looking for something she could play that wouldn't reopen her wound.

"Are you okay, Bunny?" Angela wrapped her arms around Hana from behind, chin resting on her shoulder.

"I'm good." Hana continued frowning at her games. "How long until it heals?"

"I'd give it at least a few days before you try and play with a controller again. Your stream will understand." Angela plucked one of the game cartridges out of the case. "I think I used to play this when I was younger," she mused. "I always got stuck on the octopus."

Hana peered at the game's logo. "That one has a co-op mode I think. I can order another copy, and you can play with me on stream if you want?"

Angie shook her head, "You know I'd be no good at that kind of thing." She put the game back in its place.

"Pleeeaaase," Hana whined. "I've been mortally injured, you have to play something with me."

"Maybe," was all Angela said.

Hana played up her injury all afternoon, insisting that Angela snuggle with her on the couch and bring her snacks and drinks at her every whim. Angela was used to the bossiness; Hana was just like that.

The first aid kit was still on the bed that evening after dinner.

"I thought you were going to put that away?" Angela was used to having to remind Hana to clean up after herself.

"Oh," Hana turned bright pink, "I, uh, yeah…"

Angela raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if we could… play with it?" Hana shrugged.

"You want to 'play' with my medical supplies?" Angela narrowed her eyes.

"I meant we could, like, play doctor. You know? Like- sexually..." Hana shook her head. "Of course, I know you do that kind of stuff every day anyways, so if you don't wanna that's totally fine."

Angela had never considered it before, to be honest. None of her previous partners had suggested it, and it just wasn't something that crossed her mind really.

She certainly wasn't opposed to the idea.

"Is it something you'd want to try?" Angela sat on the bed, patting the space beside her. Hana dutifully took her place.

"Yeah," Hana nodded, "nothing too extreme. Maybe just like… give me a checkup -- but more fun."

Angela considered it. As far as kinks went, it was certainly something she felt knowledgeable about. She was far from out of her depth.

"Are you sure you wanna do it?" Hana looked up at Angie, searching for any hint of doubt.

"I want to try. It certainly sounds like it could be fun." The more she thought about it, the more appealing the idea sounded. 

Hana looked beside herself with glee. Angela grinned back, "Let me go get some more things."

* * *

Hana was sitting on the bed in nothing but a hospital gown. When she had asked why Angie had one in the house, the doctor had merely shrugged: "You never know..."

Angie had thrown a lab coat on over a simple lingerie set; she felt ridiculous, but kind of cute. It was worth it to see Hana’s expression, lust and adoration mixed with a trace of embarrassment. Angie double-checked the contents of her bag.

“Alright,” she nodded, “would you like to get started?”

Hana turned bright pink, shifting nervously and trying to pull the hem of the too-short hospital gown over her thighs. “I guess so."

Angela smiled. "Just let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Hana nodded, looking more bashful than Angie had ever seen her before. It was adorable.

"Alright, Miss Song, are you ready to begin your checkup?" It was only a slight deviation from her usual script. Even though it was Hana's idea to begin with, Angela certainly held all the power in this scenario.

"Please... call me Bunny." Hana worried her lip between her teeth and avoided Angela's eyes.

"Okay, Bunny. I'm going to check your blood pressure." She stood much closer than she normally would, letting her fingers trail along Hana's skin as she slipped on the blood pressure cuff. She'd done it a thousand times before, but never like this. Hana was already flushed, pupils blown wide. Angela couldn't wait to see more. 

The blood pressure cuff tightened with each squeeze of Angela's strong fingers. She let her other hand brush through Hana's hair. 

"Looks great," she smiled as she finished up, voice much more praising and sultry than the one she used with her patients. Angela returned the blood pressure cuff and wheeled her desk chair over to take a seat across from Hana. Her sweet Bunny. So adorable. So good for her.

Angela took Hana's chin between two fingers, forcing her to meet her gaze. Hana's breath hitched. “You seem a bit flushed, Bunny. Let me check your pulse.”

The stethoscope was cold as Angela slipped her hand under the thin fabric of the gown and pressed it against Hana’s sternum. Her heart was racing, thudding loudly with anticipation. Angela smiled, saccharine and teasing.

“Let me check your lymphs,” she said next. She did. Sort of. It was mostly just an excuse to feel Hana up. To drag her fingers over her soft smooth skin. To brush her thumbs over her nipples and see Hana catch her lip between her teeth. She took her time, squeezing her breasts and trailing her fingers over her neck. 

Angela couldn’t resist. She leaned in and kissed Hana, slowly, gently. Hana kissed back eagerly. They needed the little break in character. When she pulled away, Angie turned and snapped on a pair of gloves. “Alright, say ‘ah,’” she instructed.

“Aaah,” Hana’s tongue poked past her lips. Fuck, was she cute. “Anh?” her eyes widened as Angela placed two gloved fingers in Hana’s mouth. She tugged Hana’s mouth open wider, swirling them around her tongue. It was a blatant show of domination. Saliva began to pool over her tongue. Angela pushed her fingers back farther, not enough to trigger her gag reflex but enough to tease.

Hana watched her in awe. It was strange, with the gloves on. With Angela’s clinical gaze behind her glasses. Something about this was so humiliating, but Hana was embarrassingly wet.

“Lay back for me, Bunny,” Angela withdrew her fingers and pushed Hana back with her other hand. She settled between Hana’s thighs and pushed the bottom of her gown up. “Oh? Look at this. You’re awfully wet.”

Hana whined and tried to hide her face in her hands. Angela wasn’t having it. “Eyes on me,” she scolded.

One of her gloved fingers dragged through Hana’s wetness, teasing all the way up to her clit. Angela knew Hana was enjoying herself, but she didn’t think she was _this_ turned on. God. She was going to ruin the poor girl.

“Look at you,” she cooed. “So wet and pathetic. You’re dripping. Let Mommy take care of you.” Angela slipped two gloved fingers inside of Hana, pushing in just the right spot to make her squirm. “That’s it, Bunny.”

Hana was a mess, reaching for the ends of Angela’s lab coat and whining uselessly as the good doctor fingered her. So much teasing had left her aching and desperate. She had wanted nothing more than for Angela to touch her.

Angela was growing desperate herself. Seeing Hana like this made her burn with desire and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take it. She brought Hana right to the edge, wrought a cry from her lips and made her legs begin to shudder, and then she pulled back.

“Looks like we may need a stronger prescription,” she turned and plucked an item from her bag. “Be a good girl for me, okay?”

It was one of their larger vibrators. Angela’s favorite. It would be a bit of a stretch for Hana, though. Moved carefully, sliding it into her inch by inch. Hana’s brows pinched and Angela kissed the furrows away. “You’re doing great, baby,” she whispered.

Once the vibrator was in place, Angela switched it on. The lowest setting only made Hana gasp, so she kicked it up a notch.

“Oh- Angie!” she cried.

“That’s it, _Liebling_ ,” she smoothed her hair back. “Can you make Mommy feel good?”

Hana whined and nodded, thighs squeezing together as the vibrator continued to pulse inside of her. Angela dropped the lab coat and slid out of her panties, straddling Hana’s face. She needed no encouragement. The younger girl buried her tongue in Angela, desperate to please. She was eager and knew exactly what Angie liked.

“Oh, _Scheisse_ ,” she hissed. Hana grabbed Angela by the hips, pulling her closer. She wasn’t going to let up until she had made Angie come.

Hana’s orgasm pulled her under before she could accomplish her goal. She cried out, shaking and moaning as the vibrator held her at that highest peak. Angela sat back just to watch, just to see Hana come undone. She reached back and pressed the vibrator in deeper, holding it in place. After a moment’s consideration, she turned it to the highest setting.

Hana screamed. Her hips bucked so hard she nearly threw Angela off balance. It was cruel, but it was so, so worth it.

At last, she switched the vibrator off and carefully pulled it out of Hana, only teasing her a little.

Hana was limp on the bed save for the occasional twitch. “Fuck, Angie,” she groaned. “Did you even come?”

“I’ll take care of myself,” Angela kissed Hana’s forehead and slipped the hospital gown off. She checked the bandage on her thumb, worried that she may have started bleeding again, but it looked fine. 

“Go to the restroom, Bunny,” she patted her hip. Then it’s time for sleep.

Hana let herself be tucked under the blanket, trying to drag Angela in with her. She wanted the closeness, the comfort. If it had been a rougher scene, Angela wouldn’t even think about leaving her alone. Hana was fine, though, so it would be fine to go ahead and put everything away.

“We can clean tomorrow,” Hana said. It was a very convincing argument.

“That we can,” Angela nodded, “but I’m going to get water for the both of us.”

“Can I watch you get off?” Hana blinked slowly. It was a terribly sweet and even more arousing question, but Angela doubted Hana would even be awake when she returned from the kitchen.

“Of course, _Liebling_. I’ll be right back.”

Angela tried to be quick, tidying up and shutting things down and fetching a glass of water before returning to the bedroom. Sure enough, Hana was fast asleep by the time she returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Come check out my other fics on [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm literally hilarious on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty)


End file.
